


Blood Magic

by LenaTrevelyan



Series: Lena & Cullen - Alternative Universe [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaTrevelyan/pseuds/LenaTrevelyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cullen, instead of being sent to Ferelden's Circle of Magi, he is sent to Oswick's? What if he met our lady Inquisitor before she even earned the title of "Herald of Andraste? What if he has feelings for her? Templar, mage, impossible, forbidden, inappropriate as always...<br/>Their lives cross before expected, making EVERYTHING change at their contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innapropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first thing I write on English, so please, if there is a mistake let me know. All your comments and critics would meant a lot to me, and help me to improve :)

Along with the spring, a new student arrived to the Circle this morning, a young girl, not older than ten, eleven years old. You could see from far that she was from noble birth; her light-brunette hair was perfectly braided, her eyes covered by long and dark eyelashes, were a clear grey as crystal, as ice. He could see a deep sadness in them. Swarthy was her skin, with a small group of freckles over her face and neck that only made her look younger, innocent than she was. Her lips were full, so perfectly shaped, and matched with her nose. Her body was slim, with a barely notable shape of curves that were starting to show up. But avoiding the fact that she was a child, she was gorgeous, that's what  _he_  thought at least.

Everyone was watching her, making comments, and some even made fun of her  _state:_  a noble girl, locked in the Circle because she was a mage, " _the shame of her family"._  Not that this was the first time this happened, but it was still...not common, intriguing.«Idiots», he thought, «they don't know nothing about her...But either do you, Ser». Although he had to admit that besides everything... she draws the attention as she was trained for it.

He heard a few gossips in the Tower;  _"She is a Trevelyan, and her parents gave her up to the Circle"_   said some,  _"She killed her parents her self, and the templars caught her before she slaid a whole village",_ other said. But,  _Andraste!,_ she was just a little pup, still frightened and wounded for the _Maker_ knows what. He didn't know what to believe, and he cared little.

Sometimes, when he was on his patrull hours, he used to watch her, intrigued and enthralled. She was always so...lonely. Reading books most of her time, and when not, she was creating balsams and potions. She was getting good at it. No one ever got near or even spoke to her. Except for a young elven girl, not younger than her, a very slim girl. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew her from comments, she could be mistaken for a boy with big bright green eyes and ginger hair.

* * *

 

As time went by, Lena -yes, Lena is her name. He heard it when the elven girl was calling her from the garden- was starting to make some friends, whom she was spending all of her days with, making a fool of themselves and acting rougery. But  _Maker,_ she laughed all day long -and how he loves that sound-, giving short and small bumps to her friends with every joke and mischiefful comment they made to her. She was so...bright. He could, in those long cold nights, hear the gossips between Lena and the young elf girl, talking about the young boys of the Tower; which one was the most handsome, the funniest, the smartest. " _Hmp",_ he groaned. Of course they always chose the Amell boy; long dark hair, glossy brown eyes, perfect smile... and of course he was talented in everything, always making pranks and acting rebel. All the girls in the Tower were falling for him. Something in the boy won Cullen's hate...«Guess that's what girls want in a  _man_ », the thought made a hole in his stomach, «I hope that's not what  _she...wants_ ». But he envied him, not even knowing why, or pretending not to. «He is a mage, you are a templar. You are above him in all kind of levels». Although, Trystane Amell was able to be near to her, make silly comments that made her laugh, tell her how beautiful she was. And  _he..._ couldn't.

Cullen hoped she wasn't interested in Amell as he was in her. "I would make you my wife Lena, you'll see", Trystane said to her holding her from behind in the Grand Salon while they were studying elven history. That caused her to turn back with an angry expression in her face, but a hidden smile in those lips, and pushed the boy's body away from hers. Cullen crashed his teeth angry, feeling everything burn with hate inside of him. «You wish...», he thoughts.

* * *

 

A few years passed, and it became an abit  for him to watch her. He asked exclusively the patrols in the library, the Grand Salon when she was there. He knew all about her, what she was doing, where she was going, he was aware of every move, pretending that this was only a casualty, and that he didn't even knew her name.

And of course, she didn't even notes  _him,_ too busy on her books, her potions, her spells. All except him.

Now with seventeen years, she has became in one of the most talented mages in the Circle. Grand Enchanter Quinn him self asked her to teach the youngest recruits the arts of healings, mana control, and others, and of course she accepted without doubting. She always had a gift with children, her tender, lovely personality made the children love her classes, and her. This  _gift_  not only caused effect on the kids, but also in almost every mage in the Circle... Who reached for her with the excuse of an advice, offering her beautiful presents and tomes, they made her compliments about her looks. In that situation, one may get to think that she loved being the  _centre of attention,_ but no. Instead of that, she ignored  **all of them** , turned her back and pretend to haven't heard a word. Cullen adored her for that... 

It was hard for her to make those "flies" get away from her, Cullen sees it constantly. But she has a very strong character, and is able to handle it. She has turned so beautiful with the past of time, it seems the most she ages the most gorgeous she gets. Her face is a grown young lady one, beautiful young lady; her cheekbones turned a remarkable part of it along with her thin jaw, her lips are even more full now, but those eyes... no one doubts they're alurrin. Her body, _Maker,_ that body...;slim, athletic, with well-defined curves and long graceful legs, her arms; delicate and tender, with that glazzy sun tanned skin coveting all of her. And those breasts,  _Andraste_  could forgive him, but he thinks of them all the time. Wondering how they may be under that red satin robe, how would they look covered by his hands, his hands all over her body. «Stop», he says to himself when he notes his fast pulse. 

He knew it was wrong,  _inappropriate,_ to think about a mage in  _that_  way. But she is so beautiful, always smiling at everyone, staring focusly with those intense eyes. The only sight of her walking; swaying her hips and those long legs at a perfect rhythm, provoking her braid to shift from one side of her back to another, grazing the top of her arse, her figure arching to reach a book in the highests shelfs of the library, those soft and graceful fingers holding a book so carefully as it was a precious gem.  _Beautiful._

* * *

 

One day, a very sunny and warm day, when all the apprentices were playing in the gardens, Lena was in the library, «typical of her», reading a tome of "Fire Spells and other Flaming Arts". Only a few enchanters were there too, but they did not meant a warning. Cullen was there watching her, as always, pretending to be aware and attentive to what was going on in the room, but of course the only thing that mattered to him was her all along. Suddenly, so quickly that he didn't even had the time to react, her crystal eyes laid on his hazel's. She stared, curious, intrigued, and a little concerned, he suspected.

He felt every muscle in his body tensed, and the flush in his cheeks increased as she stared steadily into his eyes. Instinctively, the templar looked away, convincing his self that it was just a coincidence, nothing more.

Cullen stared at an old painting that was in the end of the hall, with a old bearded man on it. It was very ugly, insipid, with not a single trace of color. No doubt that his heart was beating so fast it could get away of his chest, he thought. His hands were shaking, but he did the best to hide it.

When a few minutes passed, he looked at her one more time, and, for his bad luck, Lena Trevelyan's eyes were still on him.

Damn, it felt awful, awkward, «she got me». He didn't know where he could bury himself, he wanted the earth to swallowed him right there, at front of everyone.

Eventually, she looked back to her tome but her perfectly shaped eyebrows stud arched with surprise, confusion in all her face. Still, his heart and breath couldn't slow down for the rest of the day.

Why a mage caused such an impact on him, a young lady almost ten years younger than him?  _Andraste,_ he would love to know.  He felt embarrassed, captivated, stupid for her.

If he could only have her, caress every inch of her skin, kiss those sweet full lips, touch her in  _those_  warm, tender, forbidden places. But he couldn't, it wasn't right,  _appropriate._ A templar and a mage wasn't an option for his situation, and the moment of conflict they were on. Impossible.

So he limited himself to only watch her, think about her, imagine her in his most intimate moments.

And one day, he felt his body tremble when a soft, calm womanly voice spoke to him,  _she_  spoke to him.


	2. A thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there's a chance for them? Too dangerous, too unwise? You can never know unless you try.

He couldn't follow or even listen to what her lips said, words he wasn't able to understand. He was overwhelmed; she was talking to him, to  _him!_   That was all that could remain in his brain at least for that moment. Cullen wasn't sure this was  _possible._ He just stood there, looking at her with his mouth slightly open, heart beating incredibly fast, body shaking like she put some kind of paralyzing spell on him. Astonished.

She spoke again, staring at him with concern. Her icy eyes focused on him, and her eyebrows arched in worrying. Lena was wearing her blue robe again, the one that made her curves even sharper. Her hair was up in a braided bun. «So _beautiful_ ». He could smell that peculiar, sweet scent that her body emanates. She was _so close..._  

—Do you hear me Ser?— she said with a tone of eagerness in that usually serene voice.

 _Maker_ , he did.

—Forgive me m'lady, I-I...—he stuttered.

She smiled, and that made her face, those eyes turn warmer.

—Could you help me or not, Ser? —she said with a chuckle.

That made his heart melt,  _she_ was laughing...because of him. He nodded.

—Wh-what can I do for y-you m'lady? -he said, nervously as he suddenly felt the flush in his cheeks improved.

She rolled her eyes with a grin on her lips.

—These books, they are  _way_ too heavy to carrying them all by my self. Would you please help me?—she said, with an innocent look on her face.

Of course he would. What he  _would not_  do if she asks it that way?

—Surely m-m'lady— he said, once again, stuttering. Cullen hated himself for acting like that in the first time they were talking.

He lifted a pile of books that were on the table next to the "History of Thedas" section in the library, and it was pretty hard for him to do it as his hands couldn't stop shaking.

She just settled herself next to him, guiding Cullen to her study. He stared at her all the long way to it, and she looked him back with a small grin drawn in her lips.

Then, they finally got to her study. She pointed him an old wood desk that was covered with papers and different ingredients -for her potions, he thought-, and he placed the books over it. He left  a sight escape for his mouth, relieved, when he left the books. Not that they were heavy but... _Maker_. She was standing right beside him, staring right to his hands as he settled the pile of tomes. They stood there in silence, exchanging glances.

—Thank you Ser, it's very kind of you —she said, staring right into his eyes. Holding her hands together, twisting her fingers with each others.

Cullen blushed.

—You're very welcome,  _Lena —_ he replied, realizing that what he just said was a  **huge** mistake.

She raised her eyebrows, surprised. And she shifted her weight from the left hip, to the right.

—You know my name...—she said in a mix between amusement and doubt.

He was blushed, again.

—Well, I-I...Yes —Cullen admitted.

She smiled once again, looking at him with a very...seductive grin. At least that is what he thought it was.

—That is unfair —she said —I don't know yours...

His heart was on fire, his stomach aching.

—Cullen —he replied, trying so hard not to stutter, proud of himself of his success.

She smiled.

—Cullen —Lena said, in a question, an affirmation? He wasn't sure.

Cullen nodded.

—I would have never guessed it. You don't have a  _Cullen face._

Cullen face?  _Maker._

 _—I-I don't? —_ he asked to her, nervous.

She denied with her head, and she closed her eyes very slow, to open then again in a  _gorgeous_ way, he thought.

—No —she said smiling — I thought of a lot of names but Cullen...never crossed my mind. Although it fits you...

He smiled nervously. She thought about his name? This was too much for him to stand.

—Really? —he doubted and stared at her.

Her cheeks turned a little red, and she bit her lower lip, looking away.

 _Andraste_ , that made his blood run...

—Well, Cullen - and the way she said it, made him shudder- would you help me with a few more things? I need manly help —Lena said with a shy smile on her face.

He nodded. 

—Certainly.

And so he did, he helped her with a few more books, and other tasks. And, of course, this was not the only time he did it. They started to  _see_  each other...often.

* * *

 She'd been staring at him all day, and all week long he had to say. In the halls, the library, the living room and it seemed like she even was looking for him, to see him. «It's just a coincidence, nothing more», he said to himself, but...what if it wasn't? what if she was actually trying to see him?  _Andraste_ , she even smiled at him a few times.

Cullen stared at her nervously, feeling grow the heat on his face.

—Ser Cullen —said First Enchanter Quinn, standing at Cullen's side, watching him with a puzzled stare.

Cullen surprised, he didn't even noted him approaching.

Quinn was a small man, very slim, but strong. His eyes were blue, his hair was hoary. 

—Enchanter —Cullen replied, swallowing and clearing his throat.

Quinn looked at him, curious and then his eyes directed to her...to Lena, unfortunately for Cullen.

—I see you and apprentice Trevelyan...get along —the way he said the last words, made Cullen's heart pomp harder. «How in the  _Maker's_ name he knew?».

—Wh-what you mean? —the stuttering again.  _Fuck'sake._

Quinn chuckled.

—Ser Cullen, you and her may fool the rest of the Tower, but not me... I have seen the looks, the little  _casual_  chatter between the two of you—he replied, staring attentive to the Templar's eyes.

Cullen wasn't sure how to replied. So much information give it at just one blow: Quinn knew about his  _feelings_  for her, and, he suspected Lena felt the same way about...him. Cullen's heart was about to flee from his chest.

—No, enchanter...I-I... —he was interrupted. _  
_

—Listen to me son, if she is interested in you I may suppose you are a good man, not the kind that wants a girl to suffer. And she —he made a pause, and sighted—she is just a marvelous girl. I suppose you both want to live your lives peacefully —the old man said, making his large mustache twist with the words— I am willing to let this _flow_ , I was a young man once, even though it's hard to believe.

—Enchanter Quinn, y-you—Interrupted, again.

—Of course it won't be easy Ser, your vows and hers...Your situation is not the most comfortable. But I ask both of you extremely care and wise, after all this could mean the loose of your, or even her life.

He is overreacting. There was no chance that they  _killed_ her, right? Cullen doubted.

—Why are you telling me this? —Cullen asked, confused and a little angry.

—I am only telling you the risk that this... _thing_ between you could mean if you continue with it... —he said raising his eyebrows, staring carefully at the room to make sure no one else was listening.

Cullen felt his cheeks, again, blushed. A thing? Was it too obvious? Did she felt the same? So confusing. And still, Cullen wasn't sure to trust in the old man after all. Enchanter Quinn saw the distrust in his hazel eyes, and then talked.

—Don't worry son, I won't tell no one about this. I'll repeat: be careful. Maybe I will keep the secret, but may someone else would? You can never know. And if this comes to light I won't make myself responsible for it, am I clear?

That made a hole in his stomach. Cullen nodded, still overwhelmed for the recently conversation. When he had the perfect words to say, a response for the man, Quinn was gone. Cullen looked for him in the room, but he only found Lena, staring at him with a strange, worried look on her beautiful face.

There was a chance for them to be together? Could they ever be able to? Should they even try?  _Maker_ , the risks! Cullen's heart was beating so fast, everything was a mess in his head.

Cullen left the room, feeling Lena's eyes nailed on the nape of his head. He needed to think, wisely, this was too much for him, for just a young, shy, and deeply in love Templar.

 

 

 


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first move, so close, so far... Maybe one thing leads to another...

Lena was alone in her room, laying on her bed, thinking with her legs crossed. She thought of her mother, her father, how would they look now after eight years? She misses them, damn it. She tries to not forget her mother's face, her hands braiding her hair, the sweet kisses she gave her on the forehead. And then the deseption on her father's face when he discovered she was a mage appeared. Her stomach ached. Without knowing why, the image of another man appeared in her mind...Cullen. She smiled, and begins to feel the flush appearing on her cheeks. She remembered the way he stared at her the last few days, and wonders...would he be thinking about her? what he may think about when he does? Lena was aware that he...was  _interested_  in her, there was no doubt about it. That made her smile, again, and she bit her lower lip, imagining that Cullen was the one biting it.

She imagined Cullen's hands in her body, his lips over hers, hungry for her. And she felt a heat growing in the lower part of her belly.  _Maker_ , she couldn't think about this now. Nora could arrive into their room at any moment. Though it was not the first time she...pleased her self thinking about him. It wasn't  _right_ , not  _proper_  of a young noble lady. But she didn't cared.

Lena heard the door opening, and she stared at it as Nora, her most closest friend entered in the room. The young elven woman was very, very slim. She had big green eyes covered by short ginger eyelashes, and with almost eighteen years she still looked like a little child.

—Hey freckles —Nora said with that evil grin in her face. "Freckles", that was Lena's nickname since, she remembered, the two of them met.

—Hey Nori —she answered with a smile—. How have you been?

—Well, enchanter Myrna's class was, as always, so fuckin' boring. But besides that, I had fun with enchanter Fergal...If you know what I mean...—Nora said with a grin, and then winked to her friend. Then she set on Lena's bed, right beside her.

Lena nodded with disapproval, but smiling.

—What? —Nora asked when she saw her's friend reaction—. I really like him, and he is really good in the mattress business. Though he is a little...

A whimper escaped from Lena's mouth.

—I don't wan't to know about it Nora! —she said and grimed-. He is our Elven's History teacher.

Nora laughed loudly.

—Oh c'mon freckles. I shouldn't even talk about your...Templar —Nora raised her eyebrows in that typical hussy way of hers—. I bet you want him to...—Lena interrupted.

—Nora! Stop! —she said feeling the heat on her cheeks and punched her on her shoulder.

The elf laughed again.

—Alright, alright. Have you two already...? You know, "acted"? —she asked, grinning as always.

Lena sighted.

—Of course not! We... haven't —she said, a little disappointed—. We didn't even kissed.

Nora raised her eyebrows.

—Really? —she said surprised—. I have seen his butt under that Templar's uniform, pretty cute hmh...—grinned again.

Lena blushed and bit her lower lip.

— _Andraste_ , Nora! Shut up! Has anyone told you you talk  **way** too much? —she said embarrassed for her thoughts about that comment.

Nora laughed.

—More than a hundred times. And about that...Lena, be careful with him

Lena rolled her eyes, «The same damn talk, again». She thought.

—Don't look at me like that, you know that what you two are doing is wrong —Nora said with concern on her voice. Lena hated when she acted like a mother, because most of those times she was right.

—And what you and Mr. Elven's fanatic are doing isn't? —Lena said, a little annoyed.

Nora laughed again.

—You know that's different. We are both mages, unlike you and your Mr. Nice butt-cheeks —Nora said with a grin.

Lena let a sight slip from her lips.

—Listen to me freckles, I just want you to be alright, okay? —Nora said and clutched Lena's right cheek—. Don't let that sexy Templar tame you. You have to be always on the top, literally —she winkled. 

Lena rolled her eyes.

—Alright...

—Promise me —Nora commanded.

—I promise...

—That's my freckly girl! —Nora jumped over her friend and hugged her.

Lena laughed, but the thought of Cullen "taming" her, could never left her thoughts.

* * *

—Are you sure we can do this Lena? —Cullen said with concern on his voice, starting everywhere afraid that someone might see them. They were on the basement of the Tower. In a room that wasn't used anymore. Enchanter Quinn told Lena that she could use it for her "studies", and that no one would bother her there.

She shushed him.

—Of course Cullen, Enchanter Quinn allowed me his permission to study the lyrium effects in templars. He also gave me permission to work with templars of the order, and I said that I would chose the subject who will help me in it —she replied with a grin, trying to made him feel comfortable— Now, stop moving! —she commanded.

Cullen obeyed her without doubting.

—Now, I must ask you to open your eyes very wide and look at me —she said gently.

He did.

Lena approached to him carefully, and hold his face with her hands. Analyzing his eyes with deep concentration.

He felt the blush on his cheeks, and looked away to hide it. Fortunately, she didn't noted it.

—Alright, it's obvious that your physical appearance hasn't changed. But what about other...matters? —she asked, holding a feather to write over the paper.

 _Maker,_ he felt so anxious around her, and those questions.

—Well, humh, my strength has grown I think, and mm... I—she interrupted.

—Take of your uniform —she ordered.

He felt his cheeks burn, his heart pomp harder.

—Wh-what? —he stuttered.

—I want to make sure that your looks are in right state, I need to examine all, —she corrected herself— almost all of your...body —she blushed.

Cullen cleared his throat.

—Uhm, alright —he answered.

Cullen took off his armor, piece by piece. Lena tried her best to not look, but she couldn't hold a few.

When he was only wearing a light-brown pair of pants, Lena approached to him. He took her breath away, she could not draw her eyes away from him. Both of them were scarlet, and could not look each other in the eyes.

—Alright, come closer —she commanded, staring at that wide chest covered with blond hair, a line that started there and ended up in the bottom of his abdomen. She has never seen something like it.

He nodded, and did what she asked.

She stared, trying to focus on what she supposed to do, but was impossible. His body was sculpted, his abdomen, shoulders, arms. « _Andraste_ preserve me...».

He stayed there, nervous, aware of the way she stared at him.

Lena analyzed, she was settled behind him, staring at his back and suddenly she saw a scar over the left shoulder. It was large, pink, and she wondered what may have caused it. 

She reached and touch it. Cullen felt a shudder through his spine and, startled, he turned around to see her. They stood there, exchanging glances, both doubting what to do.

Finally, and as always, she took the first step: approached to him and she raised her face trying to make his lips find hers. Both blushed, and finding very hard to breath, got closer. So close they could feel each other's warm breath against their lips.

Suddenly, they heard steps on the corridor. They moved away from each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, hope you all like the story :) and in futures chapters the rating will...change ;)  
> Just let you know.  
> Kisses and hugs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen x Trevelyan for evah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry to have abandoned this story lately, I've been busy with the holidays and other stuff in my life. So please, forgive me. Plus I wanted to thank everyone for being so nice and for reading it, reaally means a lot! I am so pleased with that :')  
> Now, stop with the corny stuff. Let's read.

They were in the same room as a few days ago, only that it didn't looked so abandoned as before. Lena made everything in her reach to make it less dull; putting some candles, a few old paintings over here, over there. It looked better indeed, even though that wasn't what it mattered to him.

She was reading something at loud, -for him to listen, actually- an old tome about spirits and demons of the Fade... Cullen would have founded it unbelievably awful if it wasn't her the one who was reading it; she was walking trough the room in circles around him, all swaying hips and focused eyes. Cullen could not love more the way she bit her lip every time a word was complicated for her to read, or she missed a paragraph, smiling now an then, and giving him a stare to make sure he was listening or even understanding what she was saying. He just nodded and gave her a slight smile.

—I know all of this is dull and repetitive, but is the best I could find... Sorry.

Sorry? She didn't have to apologize for anything. In fact, he should thank her for all the lectures she was giving to him these days. He smiled at the memory of when he asked her... All covered in sweat and his cheeks scarlet flushed. 

"—Uhm, you mind if—he made a pause, it sounded too foolish for him to day it.

—If what?—she asked intrigued, with a slight gloss in her clear eyes.

—Agm, forget I said anything—he turned his back to go, but surprisingly fast, she stopped him with gentle hands holding his own. He shivered at the touch and turned his back.

—Please, if I mind what?

He sighted. The way those eyes were staring at him, burying into his's. There was nothing he could deny her.

—I..w-would like if you -paused- would come often, to read me something—he said in a low volume, embarrassed.

She blushed, and smiled shyly. 

—Of course, if you really want to, I can make it—she answered. 

Then, both of them realized she was still holding his hand, and the two of them flushed even harder."

—Am I boring you Cullen?—she said disappointed and sighted.

The way her lips called his name was electricity to his being, especially the lower part of his stomach.

—No, uhm, it's fine! Don't worry.

—If you want to I can stop, if that's what you truly wish.

«What I truly wish?-he sighted- You». He thought.

—I don't mind—he answered a bit embarrassed of his thoughts.

She raised her eyebrow.

—I am actually boring you—she said with a chuckle.

He smiled at her. She was but, really, it didn't mattered at all.

—I tried to look for something more...you know, adventurous. But I could find nothing in this awful room.

He smiled, and she gave him a confuse glance.

—Alright, you are not even listening to me now! —she said with a grin and mischief eyes.

—I was, I'm sorry. I got...distracted—he said, and felt his cheeks burn with the look she gave him.

—"distracted", he says—she bit her lower lip.

He liked his own lips at the thought of him, instead of her, doing it.

—Cullen...do you...—she sighted with a grin on her beautiful face.

—Do I what? —he asked a little confused, and flushed to the bone.

She approached to him, not moving her eyes away from his's. He felt his whole body tensed at the nearness.

—I...like you Cullen—she said, getting even closer to him now.

He felt his heart beating so fast it might explode, his head spinning. This could not be happening.  «But, why not?» he asked to him self...«too good to be true», he answered.

—I-I...thi-she interrupted him, suddenly, with her lips meeting his's.

Maybe it was just a dream, he thought. He couldn't move, or say anything, so maybe it was. And then, she was slightly brushing her lips with his's, still insecure of what to do. He tensed even more, and felt everything inside and outside burn.

She was the one that parted, but it didn't lasted long until his lips were on Lena's again, a bit rougher than when she kissed him, but it didn't mattered at all.

This kiss lasted longer, and he took her arms to bring her closer. She placed her's on his waist. Lena could feel him trembling.

After a few minutes the kiss got passionate, this time her tongue on his lips looking to find his with claim. He wouldn't hesitate against it, and let him self surrender to her mouth. Her tongue met his, licking tenderly and inviting him to join. That teared him apart,  «where in the Maker's sake she learned to do that». He did it, of course, and she tasted so good it hurt him. They kissed, tongue on tongue, a passionate, wet and sweet like honey. 

He swallowed the moan she made into the kiss, that went directly to his groin with desire.

She brought him closer, sticking her nails into his shoulders, and that earned a deep groan from his throat. Cullen placed one of his hands on her nape, caressing her, and the other on the lower part of her spine.

Cullen felt the hairs on her neck stand on end through his fingers, and he just pulled her closer to him.

Lena's hands were now on his hair, raveling her fingers on his golden hair. She parted the kiss, starting to lick and trail short kisses through his neck. Both of them making their best to not make a noise. Cullen felt her warm breath on his skin, and it was driving him crazy, more than before.

— _Maker's breath,_ Lena! —he managed to say with labored breathing.

She grinned, he could fell it.

He moved the hand that was on Lena's neck, to her waist and squeezed it a little. She was so warm, if he could only... have her.

Lena moaned in pleasure, and Cullen felt his groin twitched. Lena kissed him again, but even more passionate than before. Her tongue tasting his, both moaning.

And then, out of nowhere, they heard foot steps on the the corridor.

—Cullen? Is that you? —someone asked. The voice of a man.

They parted the kiss to look at each other, both startled, feeling their hearts pumping through their chests.

This could not be happening...

But it was. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, if you have anything to express, you can write it below as always.  
> PS: Why god, WHY Cully-Wully isn't real?  
> PS2: In love with an animated character, sadly. :D  
> Kisses and hugs to you all!


End file.
